


Of wif and wolf

by Zinthezinner



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthezinner/pseuds/Zinthezinner
Summary: Tae ruins some flowers. Lycanthropy ensues.





	1. I can't believe we got cursed

“I can’t believe you got us cursed.”  
“I can easily believe that we got cursed. Look at us! Kinda neat actually, huh? Awoo!”  
“No I know that we’re - ugh.”  
Arisa turns her newly lupine head away from Tae’s. 

_Stupid no-good imperceptive … ugh. Damnit._

“How did you not notice that clump of sparkling flowers?”  
“I was talking to you.”  
“And the big rock in front of it?”  
“What can I say? You’re really charming, Arisa.”

_Bastard witch and her goddamn “rare reagents”. Couldn’t she see that it was an accident? Why did she have to get so mad? It’s not like they had done it on purpose or anything, so surely there’s no reason to be that upset?_

“Do you think we’ll stay wolves forever? I still want to visit Kasumi and the others, but they might be scared of me. I don’t understand that, mind. All animals are cute.”  
“We’ve been cursed. Of course we’re wolves forever.”  
“Maybe if I just think hard enough...”  
“We’re so dead. We’re dead to our family, our schoolmates, our bandmates. I don’t know how to live as a wolf! Do we have to hunt together and eat raw meat? Do you - wait what are you-”

Arisa watches Tae’s furrowed brow as she thinks of becoming human again.

_This is stupid. It’s never going to work. Witches don’t make it that easy. Witches never make it that easy._

And yet… 

Tae does it, kinda. She’s certainly less wolf-like and more humanoid. She stands up and she’s on two legs, but still two paws.

“Well that was uncomfortable.”

_Uncomfortable???? She just turned into a … a…. a thing! Not a wolf! With her mind!_

“It would seem that we’re werewolves, Arisa. You can change back too!”  
“You can’t turn ‘back’ into something you never were. You’re not human yet.”  
“Not yet, but I’m more human than you are. I’m anthropomorphic now”  
“What does that even mean?”  
“It means human-like, Arisa.”  
“...”

She’s right. 

“How do I do it then?”  
“You just have to think hard enough about becoming human, and then it’ll happen.”  
“But you didn’t become human!”  
“Alright, I’ll try again and show you.”

Arisa watches as Tae furrows her admittedly less-lupine brow once more. She’s standing with her back straight and her arms straighter. Her fur vanishes, her hands lose their claws, and her snout disappears.

_Thank god she’s got her clothes back as a human._

Arisa doesn’t know what she’d do if Tae returned to human form as naked as her wolf and hybrid forms. Oh no. She’s already blushing. _Does that show through fur? It doesn’t, does it? Crap._

“Arisa, were you paying attention?”  
“Huh? Of course I was! You actually did it...”

Tae walks closer. Arisa leans back. Tae puts both hands on Arisa’s warm, fluffy cheeks.

“I believe in you. I know you can do this”  
“O-Tae…”

Arisa is blushing even harder under her fur.

_Humans. Humans are uh. Humans are tall. Humans usually are a lot less furry. Humans have normal eyes. UGH, THIS IS HARD._

“Here, I’ll turn back into one and help you”  
“Wait, what if you can’t turn human this time??!?!?”  
“So be it. I’ll just live with you”

Tae’s … twirling? And humming? And glowing and sparkling a little bit?  
Arisa’s blinded suddenly, and enveloped in a glittering pink nothingness with Tae right in the centre, spinning and contorting and spinning and contorting, going through her hybrid form until finally she’s back into wolf form. The world returns to (relative) normalcy.

“Was that necessary?”  
“Absolutely”  
“How the hell did you even DO that??!?”  
“Do what”  
“Oh my god.”

_Tae is… something else. Is she even human as a human??_

“It was much nicer going back into wolf form, you should try it!”  
“Hell no.”

Arisa tries to stop being a wolf. Again. 

_Humans. Humans have arms._ Arisa can feel her shoulders pull back, her upper arm straighten, her fingers lengthen while the hand shortens. She is now a wolf with hybrid arms, and she can’t support herself. She falls flat on her face.

 _Humans. Humans don’t have muzzles._ Arisa can feel her jawbone shorten, her bite strength weaken, her skull changing shape.She tries to keep her mouth open, to keep her teeth from touching as they shift around.

 _Humans. Humans have different ears._ Arisa can feel her dog ears vanish, her hearing is gone, pulled into her, changing into human ears complete with earring-holes. She can hear again, but far less. Less clear, less sharp, less directional, less ambient noise, fewer audible frequencies. It’s jarring, even with the gap of nothingness cleansing her palate.

_Humans. Humans have straighter spines._

Tae claps.

_Humans. Humans have feet and straight legs attached to them._

_Humans. Humans don’t have tails._ Arisa can feel each unnecessary vertebra as it leaves her, pulled back into her form as a nothingness.

 _Humans. Humans don’t have claws._ Arisa can feel them contract and flatten into human fingernails.

 _Humans. Humans are usually shorter than this._ Arisa in particular is 152cm tall as a human, unless she’s grown since her last measurement. Her hybrid form towers over Tae like an horse over an akita.

 _Humans. Humans have clothes._ Off-the-shoulder purple jumper tucked into a floral black skirt. Grey stockings in black ballet flats. Hair accessories.

 _Humans. Humans don’t have wolf fur._ She doesn’t shed, rather, as with the rest of her lupine features, it vanishes into her, drawn inside and absorbed.

_I can’t believe it. I did it!! Hell yeah!! How’s that for determination?!_

Tae is applauding now, and does another sparkly spin into human form. 

She steps forward and pulls Arisa into a warm hug, her height forcing Arisa’s head uncomfortably close to her chest. Arisa suddenly feels self-conscious next to Tae’s much slimmer, much stronger frame. Arisa does not return the hug, and stands stiffly. 

She’s frustrated that Tae actually figured it out before she did.

“O- O-Tae, you can let go now.”  
“Aww… Ok…”  
“So we’re free?”  
“”As long as it’s not a full moon, I think so.”  
“Cool. Good. Excellent. We keep this absolutely secret, only we two can know about it, ok?”  
“Seems fair, I suppose. As long as nobody accidentally sees us transformed it should be fine.”  
“You’ve just jinxed it.”

Together they start walking out of the thick forest, homewards. Arisa keeps running through the worst-case scenarios of getting caught, having to spend more time as wolves, hurting people, hunting together, getting caught…

They’re fine though, right?

They’re “out of the woods”, right?

The trees thin, and the light of the setting sun catches Tae’s eyes in just such a way… Arisa can’t hear what she’s talking about, and looks away, embarrassed.

“You ok, Arisa? You’ve been a bit quiet.”  
“Huh? I’m… I’m fine. I’m fine!”  
“Good. Well, see you tomorrow, yeah?”  
“Yeah. Goodbye, O-Tae.”


	2. Some homework

Poppin’Party and a few other hanajo students are walking to school together, and Arisa isn’t by anyone’s side today. She’s on her own, thinking about her new alternate forms. She’d tried looking at them in a huge mirror in Ryuuseido when everyone else was asleep, and she couldn’t even pull off beauty as one of nature’s more majestic creatures. That was a stupid thing to have done, and she was weak and vain and-

“Arisa?”

Arisa is startled out of her thoughts by Saya tapping her on the shoulder politely.

“You ok?”  
“Huh? Oh, I’m just thinking about the homework. I didn’t get much done yesterday, and it’s due soon.” she lies.  
“Well, wanna come over to mine for a sleepover tonight? We can do it together. I hate to see you worried about it.”

Uh oh. Going over to someone else’s house is the last thing Arisa wants to do right now. She doesn’t want to. Not like this, anyway.

“Uhhhhh sure! I’ll just text my folks.”  
“Great! I’ll let mine know as well!”

_Heck. God DAMN idiot stupid UGH. WHY?? WHY??_

“Oh, are you guys doing homework together? Can I join?”

_Tae no. Tae. Tae stop._

“Yeah sure! Keep your voice down though, I don’t know if I can deal with all of popipa.”  
“Don’t worry, Kasumi and Rimi are busy with Hagumi.”  
“You sure your rabbits will be ok without you for a night? Haha.”  
“My parents know how to take care of them. I can make it tonight.”  
“Great! It’s a date, then.”

_Date??? It’s not… nice as that would be, that’s not what it is, right? What kind of a date is a study sleepover??_

* * *

Could Tae make it any more obvious? Even now, she’s stealing glances at Arisa, as though she hadn’t been suspicious enough at lunch and practise. You’d have to be blind to not realize that Tae knows something about Arisa.

It would seem that Saya is blind.

“Almost there, we just need to cross a few roads. Take my hands, you two”  
“I-I’m not a child!”  
“It’s for safety, Arisa.”   
“Tae, I know why people hold hands crossing roads. We don’t need to, we’re in highschool for christ’s sake.”  
“Pleeeeeease?”  
“C’mon, just humour us.”  
“...Fine.”

Arisa puts her hand out, and Saya’s warm right hand grasps it softly but firmly.

Arisa lets Saya and Tae guide her while she focuses on the drummer’s hand that’s holding her own. It’s larger than hers, and less soft, fingers slightly different in texture from the drummer’s tape. It’s a comforting hand, a strong hand, and Arisa imagines that Tae feels much the same about it.

* * *

Arisa’s glad she was only half lying about the homework. Had she already done it, she couldn’t’ve undone it in time. 

“How was dinner? Was the curry nice?”  
“It was, yeah. Thanks again.”  
“Yeah, thanks!”

The three set out their handouts on Saya’s floor. It’s Japanese Literature and S&E.

The Japanese Literature is slow. The three take turns reading aloud from the set chapter. Saya’s reading includes entirely inappropriate character voices, likely a product of her reading to her younger siblings.

_Why can’t she just read normally?_

Tae’s reading is slow and methodical, but with expert intonation. She sounds… old, somehow.

Both of them are far better storytellers than Arisa, especially now. Arisa is stumbling over her words more than ever, nervous about her “condition”. Worried that Tae might talk. Nervous about how she might accidentally transform in front of Saya. Worried that she might accidentally blurt it out like a moron.

Despite her fumbling, they get through the Japanese Literature before bed, leaving enough time to do the S&E homework.

Arisa had somewhat accidentally given herself a refresher on geography last night when she wikiwalked. She had done this to find out more about therianthropes and learnt of much folklore from different countries involving were-creatures.

“Are you in an advanced class for S&E, Arisa?”

_Crap._

“No, I just wikiwalk a lot. You know how it is, I’ve told you about it before.”  
“Did you wikiwalk recently? You seem to be remembering a lot about countries and their languages and stuff.”  
“Uh… yeah. I did just last night actually.”  
“If you researched it, why didn’t you do all the homework?”  
“Well I mean I- I didn’t start there, and it hadn’t really occurred to me, so…”

Arisa’s blushing hard. She remembers how she started going down the rabbit-hole, with some simple searches about werewolves, and how it had lead her to European folklore, and modern tales with werewolves and historical cases of lycanthropy and therianthropy, and the Asian cultures’ werecats, and therianthropy as medical conditions, and…

“Arisa? Arisa are you ok?”

_No! Of course I’m not ok! I’m a werewolf now, and it’s all Tae’s fault!_

And then it happens. Arisa’s current worst fear manifests itself.

Arisa can sense that she’s beginning to change.

_No, I’m human! I have to be human!! This can’t happen now! I have human hands and no fur and-_

It’s too late.

Saya’s covering her mouth in shock. Thankfully, not screaming. Tae is unphased by Arisa’s hybrid form standing before her, and even puts an arm around Saya.

“It’s ok Saya, she’s harmless.”  
“Wh- how do you know?”

_Tae no. Tae. Tae stop. No. Tae. She doesn't need two scares._

“Because I can do it too! Please don’t be scared. We got cursed.”  
“You’re the one who got us cursed, Tae.”  
“I didn’t mean to!”  
“Yeah, well, it happened anyway, idiot.”  
“I’m sorry. It’s kinda cool though, right Saya?”

Saya’s looking very confused. She coughs, and tries to compose herself.

“I see.”  
“You hate me now, don’t you?”  
“No no! I love you, Arisa!”  
“I don’t want to be like this!”  
“If you did this accidentally then maybe we should try and fix it”

_Finally, some sense from Tae._

“How to do that, though?”

Arisa tries to think back to the few mentions of cures, but she’s distracted by embarrassment. She must look so… beastly, so scary, so… ugly. Uglier than usual.

She sits down in defeat, head in hands, starting to cry.

“You shouldn’t have to see me as this… this beast.”  
“You’re not a beast, Arisa. You’re still cute!”  
“‘Still’??”  
“You’re beautiful, Arisa. Even now. Hold on a moment.”

_God-damned furry._

Saya crawls to her nearby bedside drawers and pulls out a box. She crawls back and opens it in front of them. It’s filled to the brim with hair accessories. Arisa recognizes some of them from that time that they decorated her bonsai trees.

Saya pulls out a few hair clips, some with lollies on them, some with hearts and teddy bears, some with flowers. She fastens them to Arisa’s blonde mane as she goes, and it’s when she pulls out one with a rabbit on it that Tae pipes up.

“Can I have some too?”  
“Sure! You want this one?”

Saya moves to clip it onto Tae’s hair, but Tae pulls back.

“I need to transform too.”

With a spoken “Whoosh”, the three are enveloped in a glittering pink nothingness. There are lens flares and everything. The two are treated to the sight of their friend twirling and whirling into a massive wolf-like creature.

_God this is stupid. She's not a magical girl, she's a werewolf. How is she even doing this?_

Saya actually claps for this display.

“Don’t encourage her!!”


	3. What can we do about it?

It’s getting close to lights out, and the girls are setting up their futon. Saya’s decided to sleep with them instead of on her bed, so she’s setting up hers on her bedroom floor along with the other two.

“Hang on a sec, I’m going to go tell my parents we’re going to sleep now so they don’t disturb us”  
“Alright”

And so Arisa is left in Saya’s bedroom alone with Tae.

“So why did you transform, Arisa?”  
“I- I didn’t mean to! It just sort of… happened. It must be the curse!”  
“You weren’t thinking about it?”  
“Well I sure as hell wasn’t thinking about wanting to do it. I was just… worried. Especially with you here.”  
“Ah.”

Tae shifts on her digitigrade feet, and so does Arisa. Saya re-enters the room, breaking some of the tension. 

“I brought us a bag of chocolate chips to snack on by the way. They’re not the same as regular eating chocolate since they’re supposed to be baked into things or melted, but I love them!”  
“Nice, thank you!”

Saya offers the bag first to Tae, who eagerly takes a handful, then to Arisa, who begrudgingly takes a handful. 

_Saya’s right, this doesn’t taste like normal chocolate. It’s not, like, bad, but I wouldn’t go out of my way to eat it or anything._

“Can I take these accessories out now? I feel silly. Sorry.”  
“Yeah sure, hand them to me.”  
“Can I keep mine on? I like them.”  
“Yeah of course! I’ll just take them back before school tomorrow.”

Saya helps Arisa get the various hairclips and ties out of her blonde mane. 

_It’s kind of embarrassing to have Saya so close…_

Saya takes the opportunity to plant a kiss on Arisa’s forehead. It takes a moment for Arisa to even register it. She glares at Saya, who giggles lightly and sweetly. Tae is sitting behind her grinning a very canine grin.

_Idiots._

“So were you looking at werewolf stuff when you were wikiwalking, Arisa?”  
“I was, yeah.”  
“Find anything useful?”  
“Well I found a bunch of morons being edgy about it, I doubt they were actually werewolves though.”  
“Anything about a cure?”  
“Well that’s kind of a long one actually. I found a few interesting things concerning cures…”  
“Go on.”  
“Well one of them involved telling the werewolf their ‘Christian name’ three times, but those are for the Christian religion, so clearly we don’t have those names.”  
“That’s weird.”  
“Right? Apparently it’s just to remind them that they’re supposed to be human, but we can do that ourselves anyway, so-”  
“Not necessary, huh?”  
“Not necessary. Plus there was also ‘convert to christianity’, but I don’t actually want to do that, and I don’t think it’d help.”  
“I don’t want to convert to another religion I know basically nothing about just to stop being a cool werewolf.”  
“... Another way was to like, dunk the werewolf in some special water, but that one’s only for werewolves who were made by being dunked in special water so…”  
“Not relevant, huh?”  
“Nope.”

Arisa successfully returns to human form before continuing, with none of that sparkly nonsense that Tae insists on.

“One of the other ways was to destroy the piece of clothing that turns the person into a wolf, but we don’t have those, so still useless. One site suggested ‘wolfsbane’, which is the English word for torikabuto, but that’s literally poison so uh. No thanks.”  
“They _suggest_ poison???”  
“That seems illegal.”  
“I know, right? They also suggested bloodletting, so I’m not sure I trust that either.”  
“Yikes.”  
“There’s also striking the werewolf three times on the head with something, some sites say hilts of knives, some sites say Christian crosses, but all of them seem dangerous and unnecessary.”  
“There are a lot of ways to cure werewolves, huh?”  
“I wouldn’t phrase it that way, but yeah.”  
“And so many of them are Christian…”  
“Yup.”  
“Is that all of them?”  
“No. We could try a good old exorcism, but I dunno. We could just ask the gods to cure us, or we could get a witch to remove the curse.”  
“You mean all we have to do is apologize to the witch and get her to un-curse us?”  
“It’s probably our best option.”  
“Why didn’t you lead with that?”  
“B-because I wanted you guys to know that there are other ways! Idiots.”

Saya takes a small handful of the chocolate chips, and it’s the last of them. Arisa is almost upset about that. Almost.

“Well I know what we’re doing after practice tomorrow. I’ll come with you guys and we can give her some fresh bread! Do you remember where you saw her?”  
“I have a vague idea.”  
“I remember!”  
“Do you think that’ll be enough though?”  
“We can always ask her what else she wants if it isn’t, right?”  
“Guess so.”


End file.
